Bea Stays in the Picture
It's the school's picture day and Milo, Oscar, and Bea try to make their pictures the best. While Oscar's photo turns out bad with the flash reflecting off his braces, and Milo's turning out a little weird, Bea tries to make hers perfect. When the photo is taken and Bea does not appreciate it, she and Milo infiltrate Clamantha's yearbook office while Oscar takes Clamantha on a date in order to keep her away from the office. Episode Summary At Freshwater High, the fish stir around in their tanks as today is yearbook picture day. One fish in particular, Bea, is standing in line with her two best buddies, Milo and Oscar, frantically trying to steady herself. Bea knows that in her first high school photo, she must look her best, as this picture may end up following her for the rest of her life, even in her hopes of becoming a movie star. After Milo and Oscar's disastrous photos, Bea frets. Clamantha, the yearbook editor, calls her for her turn. She sits up on the stool. While going through a checklist, a cloud of hairspray clogs her view. She lets out a big sneeze and the picture is taken. Clamantha throws the Polaroid picture up on a stack of pictures. Bea attempts to persuade her into getting the picture back, but fails. Clamantha reminds her that the photo will follow her forever. The three stay after the last bell to try and retrieve the picture. Milo pulls out a growing dinosaur toy called a "Grow-A-Saurs expanding sponge". They toss it into Clamantha’s locker. Mr. Baldwin steps out in suspicion. Milo jumps into the trashcan, and Bea and Oscar try to act natural. After a thin excuse, Mr. Baldwin leaves. The dinosaur expands and bursts through the door of Clamantha's locker. Bea peers in hoping to find the yearbook pictures, but instead, sees a shrine to Clamantha’s love interest, Oscar. Milo pops out of the trash can and declares it a "horror show". Oscar, however, doesn't think it's weird because he has a shrine to Bea in his locker. Clamantha goes into the yearbook office, completely oblivious to her destroyed locker door. Bea devises a plan to get her out. Based on the shrine, she gets Oscar to lure her out. Clamantha leaves with him while Milo and Bea sneak in. It's discovered there’s an entire obstacle course to get into the main room including a five-digit password. Bea then calls Oscar, and it turns out he's sharing a smoothie with Clamantha. She asks him to figure out what her computer password is, which turns out to "Oscar". They type it in and head into a full booby trapped trail. Milo shoots through, just barely passing death. Bea grabs him, and they try to soar into the photo room. They skid into the room, but it turns out the back part of Milo’s pants is skinned off. Bea finds her terrible photo and shows Milo. It is a regular photo, actually, so Milo reassures her she’s very awesome and beautiful. She tears up sweetly, gives him a hug, and thanks him for helping her. They step out and realize they forgot about Oscar. It turns out that Clamantha and him are parked at L♥ver's Tank. Bea pops up and pretends to be his girlfriend. Clamantha drives away, realizing she can't be with a taken man. Bea tells Milo and Oscar she was just practicing her acting, and Oscar looks down after getting his hopes up with Bea, his love interest. Transcript Songs *''Never Coming Out'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... *Used Cameras Memorable Quotes Background Information *There are two different title cards: #Title of episode shown in front of the pet store. All other credits except for voice talents are shown afterwards. This one was shown on the episode's first airing on September 3rd, 2010. #Title of episode in front of an underwater background, like all others. This title card reveals voice talents and was paired with the "Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" premiere when this title card was first shown (October 8, 2010). *Britney Troutfish is a play on Britney Spears. Production Information *The episode aired on September 3rd, 2010 on Disney Channel as a sneak peek after Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The episode ranked as the number one animated telecast that week with 4.8 million viewers.Disney Channel Grooves to the Top of the TV/Cable Charts With “Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam” TV by the Numbers] International Premieres *September 5, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *September 17, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) Cultural references *When Bea, Milo, and Oscar sit in the "theater" and see the pre-show movie trivia, it's a parody of the KTMA (later Comedy Central and Syfy) longest-running comedy show Mystery Science Theater 3000. Errors *When Clamantha's locker got opened it was knocked to the opposite wall and bent, but when Oscar's obsession is shown, the locker door is straight and attached. *In the yearbook, Esmargot is put down as "Esmargo". *When the photographer presses the button when Bea sneezes, he and Clamantha are on the right side of the camera. Instantly after the flash of the camera light, however, the photographer and Clamantha are in front of the camera. *Koi is much bigger than in later episodes. Allusions *'The Kid Stays in the Picture': The title of this episode is a parody of "The Kid Stays in the Picture". Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Chelsea Staub as Bea Goldfishberg * Justin Roiland as Oscar * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * John DiMaggio as Photographer * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes